The Flurry's True Flame
by vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90
Summary: I shouldn't be feeling like you ripped my heart out when it was never really there to begin with. But no. You wormed your way into my dead heart and gave me life...Oneshot. AkuRoku, very small hint of RikuSora.


**Author's Note**

**This oneshot was inspired by the song Somewhere by Within Temptation. I don't know why, but when I listened to it…it kinda made me think of Axel. How Axel searched for Roxas, and even died trying to see him. **

**I hope you like it. This was sort of a spur of the moment oneshot.**

**Beta:**None

* * *

><p>I've been searching everywhere for you…<p>

It's been so long since I've seen your face. I need to see you again.

_I looked at your face as I continued to thrust inside your warm body. Oh sweet, burning fire, you felt so good around me, like you wouldn't let me go if I tried pull out. Your heat surrounding me was the best feeling I ever felt. Whenever our lips connected, it felt like my heart was beating again. I knew it wasn't possible since we're Nobodies, but just for a few minutes…you gave me my heart back._

I'm walking through Destiny Islands right now. Can you believe it's actually raining? I hate it, but ironically it fits my mood.

Where are you?

Why didn't I stop you from leaving in the first place? Why didn't I go with you? Life is empty without you there to light it up. Even the brightest flame I can make doesn't compare to your light.

_We laid there on the bed, enjoying the afterglow. You were lying on top of me since you refused to let me pull out, so I switched our positions so I wouldn't crush you. Little vixen. You might've come off as shy and timid to the other members, but only I got to see you as you really are. I knew you were different. You must've had a heart since you really laughed and really smiled from deep within. The rest of us only pretended and faked our emotions. _

"_I love you, Axel," you whispered, nuzzling my chest. You always did that, like you're pretending you could hear my non-existent heart beating. _

_If I couldn't feel, why I did feel happy when you said that? I wish I could say it and feel it, but I couldn't. "Roxas, I…" How could I say it when I had no feelings?_

_You put your finger on my lips, shushing me. "I know you don't feel the same. Just…promise that you won't ever leave me alone?" I looked into those beautiful, blue eyes of yours and knew I couldn't leave you alone._

_I pulled you up, kissing you with any emotions I did have. "I won't ever leave you alone, Roxas," I promised. Even if I couldn't feel, I was never this close to anyone before. Saix and I had been friends in our previous lives, but not anymore. _

_You're my life now, Roxas._

I'm in Twilight Town now, but I still can't find you. Why didn't I make you promise not to leave _me_? I shouldn't be feeling this.

Lonely, depressed, and…empty.

I shouldn't be feeling at all. But the moment you walked away…you left me alone.

I shouldn't be feeling like you ripped my heart out when it was never really there to begin with.

But no. You wormed your way into my dead heart and gave me life, Roxas.

_I groaned as you rode me like there was tomorrow. We always did at least three rounds, now we're on our third. I don't think we'll be able to go another round at this rate._

_Your head was thrown back in bliss, baring your neck. I couldn't help it but sit up and suck on it. You moaned out my name and grabbed at my hair to pull me closer as you bounced faster in my lap. "Axel!" I knew was only a matter of time before you would start begging me to take you. You always loved it whenever I pounded into your sweet, tight ass._

"_What do you want, Roxas?" I asked, nipping at your earlobe. I wanted to hear you say it. You looked so cute when you blushed innocently and said it. _

_Sure enough, you looked at me with a blushing face. "Please take me."_

I know you're here in Twilight Town. I just know it.

I've searched everywhere in the town, but I still couldn't find you. I even saw those kids Hayner, Pence, and Olette and asked them if they've seen you, but no. Where could you be? This is the only place I know you would be at. I know you just didn't disappear into thin air or merged with Sora yet. You had to find your answers first before you did that. And you're too damned strong and stubborn to let some Heartless beat you and fade away.

I'm at the Old Mansion, standing in front of the gate. This is the last place I need to search. Please be here, Roxas. I want you back.

"_Right there, Axel!" you shouted, gripping the sheets tightly as I pounded into you from behind. "Harder! Faster!"_

_I gripped your hips harder, knowing there would be bruises later, as I started moving faster and harder into you. You have no idea how beautiful you looked. I tilted your back, looking into your blue eyes. The fire in your eyes burned brighter than any flame I could create. I kissed your sweet lips, tasting the sea salt ice cream that we'd eaten before. Our tongues battled for dominance though we both knew I'd win eventually, but I liked it when you put up a fight. It was only with you that I felt like I had a heart. _

The mansion looked old and dusty on the inside. But something told me you were here.

I looked in all the rooms, seeing nothing and searched everywhere I could. I walk into the library, seeing nothing until I found a hidden door. Nothing but a big computer that seemed to be monitoring something. If I could really feel shocked, I know my eyes would've been wide.

Whoever this computer belonged to was monitoring your other half, Sora. I might not be as tech-savvy like this person, but I knew how to do the basics of hacking. I looked through files and files of data that had no concern to me. Mostly stuff about Sora and his memories. Xion…why did that name sound familiar to me? I didn't pay attention at that either, figuring it was nothing too important to finding you. At least I thought that, until I saw your name in her file. You had fought and defeated her…that's why you left. You tried to get her back. Was she more important than me? Did she mean that much to you that you would leave me?

I looked in another file, seeing your name again. You had fought Riku, Sora's best friend, and lost. But I saw another note that didn't seem like it was written by the same person that had been writing all this data.

_**I couldn't fully suppress Roxas' memories. He will always know there's something missing in his heart. It's not his memories of his time during the organization or Xion that's makes him feel empty.**_

_**It's his love for Axel. Roxas might not remember him, but his heart always will. The love he has for Axel is just as strong as Sora's love for Riku. I didn't want to take those memories away, so I only pushed them down further into his mind to keep him from remembering for now. I know if Axel ever finds him, he'll remember eventually.**_

_**Axel, I'm so sorry for doing this. I hope you forgive me.**_

_**-Naminé**_

Naminé…you erased his memories in order to keep him safe. But you say that he can't fully forget me? I feel…angry.

I don't want Roxas to forget me. I'll make sure he doesn't forget me! I made my way to the machine that would allow me to go through this digitalized version of Twilight Town. My orders were to bring you back to the organization. I don't care about that or anything else…I want you back for myself.

I love you, Roxas.

_This is what you did to me, Roxas. You made feel. Made me want to be with you, made me want to see your dazzling smile, your beautiful blue eyes, and to feel your lips moving against mine. The way your body felt and made me crave your heat. I can see the flames of love in your eyes as I continued to thrust inside you. "I love you, Axel," you told me again._

_I wish I could say it. I really did. But I'm a Nobody. I can't feel emotions, unlike you. "Roxas…" I whispered, moving my hand down to pump you in time with our rhythm. I felt you shudder, knowing that you were close and thrust even harder and faster so I could finish with you. _

_Your moans were getting louder and before I knew it, you screamed out my name and came. "Axel!"_

_I could only manage a few more thrusts before I released inside you, gripping your hips hard and biting down on your neck hard enough that a little bit of blood spilled. Even your blood tasted sweet. How weird was that? Maybe I was sick for thinking that, but you never seemed to mind. Little masochist, you loved everything I did. Whether I left love bites on your neck or elsewhere, bruises on your hips, or your ass being sore from our playing. I slumped against your back as you slumped down onto the bed._

_You kept me from pulling out again, so I laid to side and spooned against you. I had to admit, this was very comfortable. You snuggled against me more as I pulled the blanket up to cover us then wrapped my arms around you. It felt right, like you belonged there. You were already falling asleep, smiling as your eyes closed. I brushed your hair back, kissing your forehead. "Roxas?"_

"_Hm?" you mumbled, opening your eyes to look at me. "What is it, Axel?"_

_I know I feel emotions whenever you're around. This feeling I have in my chest…it's something that I only feel for you. "I…love you. You make me feel like my heart is beating. Like I have emotions again. Maybe I really don't have any feelings, but I know that I love you."_

_The look on your face was priceless. You looked at me over your shoulder, completely shocked that I said it. Then…you smiled at me, brighter than all the worlds' suns combined. That was more than enough for me to know how you felt, even if you had said it over a thousand times since we've been together._

_The smile on your face was all I needed to hear everything you said._

Sora is kneeling next to me as I fade away. How funny, that I feel like I have heart when I'm around him. But it's not the same feeling as I felt with you.

Roxas…I don't know if you can see me while you're inside Sora. But if you do, I hope you remember how much I love you. I was lost in the darkness when you left. But I never stopped hoping and never stopped searching for you.

I wish I could've seen you one last time, but even as I look up at Sora…I see your eyes. Are you crying for me deep inside him? I'm sorry for that. I don't want to make you cry. I wanted to live long enough to see you again, but I'm too weak. Maybe one day we'll meet again.

Until then…I love you, Roxas. Commit it to memory.


End file.
